


Kiss Me Hard (Before You Go)

by ptgreat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing about Dick and Jason’s bond has been easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/gifts).



> Like many of the fics I am about to upload, I wrote them a while ago for tumblr. This just so happens to be my first smutty fic (figures that the first one would be in one of the most questionable fandom tropes lol)
> 
> For rubitan's prompt: Psst alpha!jason/omega!dick. ;D

Seated on the room’s king-sized bed Dick leaned back on his hands, trying to keep his uncomfortable shifting to a minimum, while Jason jiggled the doorknob again. Sure a jammed lock wasn’t a real obstacle to them but that doctor friend of Bruce’s had given them a couple of funny looks and whatever his suspicions were wouldn’t be alleviated if they busted one of his doors. When the latch didn’t give Jason returned to prowling up and down the bedroom.

“You’re going to wear a hole through the floor before anyone even notices we’re gone,” he said toeing off his uncomfortable shoes and stuffing his dress socks into them.

Jason gave him a dirty look, pointedly putting more weight into his steps. Dick pressed his lips together and looked away, even though he wanted to start a fight, wanted to poke and prod at Jason. His lower abdomen ached with a dull pulse, but he was the twenty-two to Jason’s almost sixteen. That made him the grown-up here. Dick squirmed again, trying not to grimace.

“Why do you keep—” Jason snapped then cut himself off.

Realization dawned on the teen in an odd mix of horror and exhilaration. Eyes wide and mouth slack, Jason took an involuntary half-step towards Dick.

“Are you in heat?”

Dick winced, “I, uh…maybe?”

Most omegas, and alphas, at Dick’s age would know. But thanks to the introduction of suppressants and their sustained, unknown—ugh, Bruce that was crossing a line even for Dick’s safety—use, his body was still struggling to establish a regular cycle. Before his disastrous first heat that had started after he unintentionally flushed the suppressants from his system and subsequently triggered a close-to-peaking Jason’s first rut, he’d thought he was a beta like his parents. Surprise! Even after two years of avoiding most physical contact with the young alpha, he could still feel their tenuous bond in the back of his head. Sniffing, Jason moved into Dick’s space, half-climbing onto the bed between Dick’s legs.

“Hey!”

“Oh god,” Jason moaned. “You are.”

He leaned into Dick and nosed at his dark hair. Warm fingers twitched and plucked at his tux jacket, sliding underneath the satin lapels. Dick closed his eyes as Jason mouthed at the smooth skin behind his ear and breathed in the boy’s scent, thick with pheromones. He smelled good, so good. Like summer dusk just outside the city limits, Alfred’s cookies, and a hint of engine oil from whatever he’d been messing with before getting cleaned up for the party. But that didn’t mean Dick was just going to roll over for him.

“Jason,” he said, more breathless that he would have liked. “Get off.”

Jason whined and slipped off the bed onto his knees, his hands dragging down Dick’s front, under his jacket before wrapping his arms around his waist and bunching the fabric in his hands. Dick grabbed a handful of Jason’s thick, dark hair and tugged hard, breathing in deeply through his nose. But the younger boy wouldn’t be moved and rubbed his face back and forth against Dick’s taut stomach.

“I could take care of you,” Jason mumbled into his dress shirt.

“You’re a kid,” Dick scoffed, even while he tried to keep his heart rate down and his breathing under control.

He could feel Jason scowl as he untucked and rucked up the back of Dick’s shirt.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Warm, calloused palms were on the small of his back, nails scraping lightly. Dick swallowed a groan. He hissed and tightened his grip on Jason’s hair more. Jason didn’t bother keeping his own noises in check, half-pained, half-pleasured.

“Pretty sure it does.”

Jason glared up at him, cheeks red and panting tiny hot breaths. Dick let go his hair and flicked him on the forehead, just to watch that brow furrow more.

“I can.”

He surged up, aiming for a kiss, but Dick shoved him away with a laugh. Jason landed with a bounce on the mattress and let out a little oomph. Dick grinned, showing off too many teeth to be nice.

“Yeah you really showed me, Little Wing.”

Jason twisted, throwing a kick at Dick’s head. The moment Dick raised an arm to block, he kicked his weight bearing arm with his other leg. His hair had barely brushed the duvet before Jason straddled him, pressing down on Dick’s thighs with his knees, and yanked his belt open.

“Yeah,” Jason smirked above him, tossing the belt and popping the button. “I really did.”

Dick heaved upwards but Jason threw his weight forward and shoved him back down by his shoulders. Dick grunted with the force, his head bouncing. Jason nipped at him beneath his chin. Punishing, teasing, playful. He felt a rush of wetness and flushed at the good-bad sensation. Jason shuddered over him as his scent strengthened and pressed a desperate open-mouthed kiss to Dick’s parted lips. Torn between tossing Jason off and spreading his legs, Dick writhed and swept his tongue against Jason’s, dominating the kiss and drawing back just enough to bite and tug at Jason’s bottom lip before moving back in to draw Jason into his own mouth. Dick arched against a deep ache that he couldn’t reach on his own. His skin was too tight, too hot and he needed. He pulled Jason’s shirt out of his slacks and scrabbled one-handed at his slick belt.

“Oh god,” Jason panted. “Please, please, please.”

He sat back, running his hands down Dick’s front and sliding on the smooth skin just inside his open pants and under the waistband of his underwear. Dick moaned and lifted his hips while Jason clumsily tugged both his slacks and his boxer briefs down the curve of his backside and away from his dripping center. Dick kicked them off the rest of the way, his cock bobbing and smearing pre-cum on his shirt. Bracketing Jason between his bent knees, he met him halfway as the teen leaned back in for another messy kiss. Jason groaned into his mouth, silk and buttons giving under his frenetic hands. Dick rolled his shoulders, freeing himself from the remains of his stifling clothes. He wrapped an arm around Jason’s neck and scraped his fingers up his nape while he yanked his other hand down his shirt, tearing and shoving the shirt down his arms. A whine rose out of the boy’s throat, his arms trapped in the twisted fabric behind him.

“Problem, Jaybird?” Dick laughed breathily as Jason shook his arms free.

The flush of Jason’s cheeks deepened, “Shut up.”

Dick huffed another laugh and teased his earlobe between his teeth, reveling in the hitch of Jason’s breath. He ran blunt nails over Jason’s toned stomach, muscles twitching beneath smooth, hot skin, down to the top of his open slacks. Jason’s hands joined the curl of his fingers on the waistband pushing it over and off his narrow hips and freeing his thick, weeping cock. Jason jerked with a stuttered moan as Dick wrapped his hand around him and ran a thumb over the drooling slit. Jason hooked Dick’s legs over his arms, sucking a dark bruise onto his neck. His hand squeezing almost too tight, Dick only let go when the tip of his cock finally slipped inside of him, a quiet, vulgar squelch. Jason sank into him with a slow, painfully good push forward.

“Hngh,” Dick let his head fall back and grabbed another fistful of Jason’s hair.

Jason pulled back and thrust in with the undulation of Dick’s hips, desperate and increasingly faster, his fingers digging bruises into the meat of Dick’s thighs. The room was filled with their heavy pants and groans and the slap of flesh but the only thing Dick could focus on was the heavy cock pushing into his molten insides. He was full, so full. Hot pleasure coiling tightly in his gut, he clenched around Jason and swallowed the sweet noises he dragged out of him, tangling their tongues together. That scorching coil kept twisting tighter and tighter and tighter until—His mouth fell open in a silent scream and his back bowed as his orgasm crashed over him. Jason’s rhythm faltered against the intense convulsions of heat milking his cock and he wailed high and reedy, muffled against Dick’s throat, spilling inside of him. They shuddered through the aftershocks together, nerves on fire, clinging and gasping.

Exhausted, Dick fell back taking Jason with him. Jason made a little unf but didn’t move except to nuzzle the sweat-damp hair behind Dick’s ear. The mussed satin comforter stuck to his tacky skin but was comfortably cool to the lethargic heat of Jason’s weight on top of him. Messy and sated and pleasantly sore, he smoothed a hand down his mate’s bare back, while their breathing slowly evened out and they fell asleep.

Later Dr. Elliot would open the door with a calculating gleam in his eyes while they scrambled to cover up. Later he’d keep his mouth shut while Bruce lectured him with that painful “I expected better from you” look that was more effective than words could ever be. Later Dick would leave Gotham for San Francisco and the Titans, ashamed and needing distance. Later he would be far from home and realize why his last heat had faded so quickly. Later it would be more than distance separating him from Jason. But this was now and he couldn’t know any of that until it was later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For feeling-the-aster's prompt: I'm a horrible person addicted to your ABO snippets, so more JayDick, possibly? ;w;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year earlier...

Jason hesitated just inside Dick’s door, the fourteen-year-old unsure how welcome he’d be and uncertain how much of his nightmare Dick might have felt through their bond. He chewed on his bottom lip, wavering in front of the dark room, and took a half-step back when the young man shifted.

“Stop lurking,” Dick grumbled into his pillow, but lifted the sheet and comforter up with a half-raised arm.

Jason sucked in a breath, not about to look the gift horse in the mouth, and wriggled into the space his mate— _his mate_ —had made for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Jaydick A/B/O verse, maybe Bruce's reaction to Dick's first or second pregnancy?

The Tamaranian girl stood just behind Dick, a steadying arm around him and ready to take his weight, which judging by how ashen Dick’s cheeks were despite the frenzied diatribe he was directing at Bruce, it seemed quite likely he needed the support.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Dick demanded, his voice choked with emotion. “That I wouldn’t feel—”

It was almost surreal to see the young man with anything more than a smooth stomach. Even as a child, Dick had been lean and compact, but now, now he was round and full with the only part of Jason that was left. A part of Bruce, an ugly part of Bruce snarled at the knowledge that he wasn’t responsible for the gentle swell of Dick’s stomach. The rest of him could only mourn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick or BruDick. Dick in labor.

“You’re doing so well, Dick,” Kori said, brushing back his sweaty bangs.

Dick half-sobbed and squeezed the young woman’s hand tight enough to fracture a lesser being’s hand but not Kori.

“I can’t,” he cried, the raw edges of his severed bond burning, burning like Jason—

Kori–steady, regal, loving Kori–pressed a kiss to his temple, “You can.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rubitan's prompt: Hey hey. More JayDick A/B/O verse. ;D

One hand resting on his swollen belly, Dick poked halfheartedly at the crab-stuffed mushrooms Alfred had set to making especially for him almost as soon as he’d stepped foot in the manor. But then—He dropped his fork, the fine silver clinking against the plate, and sucked in a short breath.

“Is something wrong, Master Richard?” Alfred asked from the sink, wiping his hands on a clean dishcloth.

The baby kicked again and Dick pat his stomach with a tiny smile.

“No, I think something’s right,” he looked up at Alfred. “Would you like to feel?”

The elderly man smiled, his eyes overly bright, “Yes. Indeed I would.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rubitan's prompt: JayDick, MORE A/B/O AU stuff. :D :D :D :D

Dick jerked awake, a scream caught in his throat and the echo of his severed bond with Jason searing like a fresh wound. Breaths shuddering in and out, he fumbled with the bedside lamp—the light lengthening the shadows of his bedroom—and turned his head to check on Mar’i asleep in her crib. Watching the rhythmic and rise and fall of her little chest, Dick told himself he’d talk to Bruce about going back on suppressants then let himself be lulled back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Mar'i and Dick, A/B/O verse? Oh! Or Mar'i and Bruce.

Diaper bag slung over his shoulder, Dick bounced Mar’i on his hip a couple times as he pushed the car door shut. She wriggled and clung to him, eager to be on the move after being strapped in her car seat for the long drive to Gotham.

“Grumpy’s house, Grumpy’s house,” she sing-songed. “Grumpy’s house and yummies.”

Dick grinned, none too eager to correct her mispronunciation of Grandpa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rubitan's prompt: Do I even have to say it? xD JayDick. A/B/O stuffs

“Was your mate’s body even cold before you took up with Green Arrow’s castoff sidekick?”

Dick snarled, throwing a hard kick at that infuriating red helmet, “Go to hell!”

He caught Dick by his ankle and slid a proprietary hand up his calf, “Been there, done that, didn’t buy the t-shirt.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Jay/Dick. A/B/O verse

Dick flushed at the shameful thrill that shot up his spine with Red Hood on top of him, the heavier man pressing him into the dirty warehouse floor and pinning his arms above his head.

“I bet you sing real sweet.”

Dick bucked up and tossed him over with a satisfying thud, “Not for you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: More JayDick ABO?

“Daddy dearest tell you who I am yet?” Red Hood husked in his ear, twisting his arms behind his back. “Or is he keeping that to himself until it blows up in everyone’s face.”

“I don’t care if you’re secretly a tentacle monster,” Dick hissed.

Red Hood chuckled, “Oh but think of all the fun we could have if I was.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick A/B/O verse :)

Red Hood tackled him to the ground, shoving a leg between Dick’s thighs with a half-growl. Dick gnashed his teeth at the man, kicking himself for being so slow to realize the other was rutting, had probably been rutting this whole time.

“You think I can’t smell your heat?” the would-be crime lord hissed. “How bad you want me?”

Dick sneered, “That doesn’t mean I’m saying yes.”

“You should,” he tugged his helmet off and tossed it to the side. “I could take care of you.”

Dick’s breath caught in his throat. Even with the red domino hiding his eyes and the unfamiliar shock of white in his bangs, Dick knew that face, remembered those words.

“Jason,” he exhaled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dang i love Your fic! :D, Can i ask for More AOB Jaydick Please? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I porn-ed

The younger man’s name had barely passed his lips before Jason caught his face between his gloved hands and kissed him hard. Thoughts reeling, Dick let out a muffled groan, aching so badly for more than Jason’s tongue fucking his mouth. Jason pulled back slightly, their hots breaths mingling, and Dick’s eyes fluttered open, unaware he’d even closed them.

“I used to fantasize about this,” Jason said, his voice so low.

Dick’s breath hitched and shuddered, his mind scrabbling to weave the frayed threads of their severed bond back together.

“About holding you down.”

Dick rolled his hips, riding the hard press of Jason’s thigh, with a desperate, broken moan. Jason scraped his teeth over his jawline, his fingers finding the seam of Dick’s uniform and dragging the fabric down, digging his thumbs into the v of Dick’s hipbones.

“Making you scream.”

“Talk, talk, talk,” Dick gasped, catching the bright blue of his gloves between his teeth.

He tugged them off, balling and throwing the gloves away from them before making short work of Jason’s heavy belt and shoving his hands into his pants.

“Ngh!” Jason’s grip tightened painfully, wonderfully on his hips.

“Who’s making who scream?” Dick asked, breathless and smug.

Jason snarled and bit him hard where his neck and shoulder met, yanking Dick’s legs wider, not caring that he still had his boots on, and shoving two fingers into him without warning. Dick cried out and arched but Jason didn’t let up. Sucking bruises into his skin, he scissored his fingers with each slick push.

“You’re so wet,” Jason breathed, adding another finger. “Fucking dripping.”

“Unh,” Dick rode his hand, his inner walls clenching around him greedily.

He whimpered loudly at the loss, hips jerking, when Jason finally pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on his pants leg and pulled his pants open, squeezing the base of his thick, drooling cock with a hissing inhale. Dick writhed, frantic, so frantic, his own cock weeping pre-cum but then Jason was lifting his hips up, hands squeezing his ass, and pushing inside of him, hot and deep. Jason groaned with him, pulling back only to shove back in again and again and again, his rhythm hard and unforgiving.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Dick clawed at his leather jacket, spine curving off the cold floor.

Fresh dark finger-shaped bruises bloomed and throbbed with the older products of their previous clashes, each ache a jagged point to the excruciating pleasure tightening in his gut. Dick wrapped a hand around his cock, smearing pre-cum down his length and fucking into his fist, while Jason nipped and bit and sucked at every patch of skin he could get his mouth on, dragging the blood to the surface.

“Jason,” he keened, so close, so close.

Oh, oh. Dick dragged him into an open-mouthed kiss, messy and wet and loud and tasting of copper as he came, spattering across both of their clothed stomachs, and convulsing tightly around Jason’s cock.

“Hngh!”

He slammed into Dick in a rhythm-less frenzy, searing heat filling Dick up in hot splashes until Jason’s hips finally stuttered to a stop and he collapsed on top of him. Dick panted beneath his almost stifling weight, tiny aftershocks quivering through both of them. Dick bit his bottom lip, his hole twitching around Jason’s softening length, and savored the filthy trickle of their combined fluids slipping out of him. Distantly he knew he needed to get up, to push Jason away but exhaustion tugged at his awareness, made all the more irresistible by the blanketing comfort of their shakily renewed bond.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For feeling-the-aster's prompt: If you don't mind, more ABO? Perhaps more expectant!Dick because that's just too cute.

Dick waddled through his apartment, jar of peanut butter in one hand and the spoon in his mouth, looking for Veronica, the plush purple unicorn, that should have been in bed just like the distraught five-year-old following him around, her cheeks red and her nose dripping.

“You gotta help me out here, Starshine,” Dick sighed, sticking the spoon back in the jar. “Where did you have it last?”

“I don’t know,” Mar’i cried, wiping her messy face on his yoga pants.

Dick hugged her to his leg, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes. Couldn’t anything go right? He and Jason had gotten into another fight this morning, he couldn’t pick up his sick baby, his lower back was killing him, they were both exhausted, Veronica was still missing and nowhere to be found—Dick breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out, shoving another spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth. What would go wrong next?

Knock, knock, knock! Dick glared at the door. Late night visitors were rarely a good thing, even when they weren’t vigilante related. Knock, knock, knock! He shuffled towards the door as angrily as he could seven-months-pregnant with a sickly, bawling child stuck to his leg. Knock, knock, kn—Jason stared at him, his hand still raised mid-knock.

“What?” Dick snapped.

Eyes wide, Jason lifted his other hand silently, revealing—

“Veronica!” Mar’i shrieked, throwing herself at Jason’s legs and reaching up for that trouble-making fluffy unicorn safely clutched in her daddy’s grip.

Dick’s anger deflated, just leaving the exhaustion and pain without any righteousness to buoy him up.

“You uh, left her at the diner this morning.”

“Oh.”

Jason cleared his throat and ducked his head, rubbing his neck.

“Well. Veronica safely delivered. So, uh, I’ll just…”

“Tuck Mar’i in.”

“What?”

Dick glanced down, almost forgetting he couldn’t see his feet unless he was really trying, and ate another spoonful of peanut butter.

“You should come in and tuck Mar’i in.”

“I…okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For deepaapatel's prompt: I feel like people need to write Dick as an Omega more often. THIS IS THE GREATEST UNIVERSE EVER! Can you imagine Alfred and Steph throwing Dick a baby shower? I think that should be the next meme ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaank youu! The sad lack of omega!Dick is exactly why this verse came into being XD

Steph had a little trouble not staring up in awe at the alien woman, who towered over her is the friendliest manner anyone had ever towered over Steph.

“A baby…shower?” Kori cocked her head, Mar’i sitting on her shoulders and half-hidden by those voluptuous fiery curls.

Her brows furrowed and it looked like something had been lost in translation which—oh. Steph mentally smacked her forehead. Right. Her bad.

“It’s a party,” Mar’i said excitedly, rubbing her face in handfuls Kori’s hair.

“A kind of congratulations on getting knocked up,” Steph added.

Kori’s face cleared with understanding.

“Oh! Yes! And you wish to have one of these _showers_ for Dick?”

Steph nodded vigorously. No one had thrown a baby shower for her when she was expecting, just a lot of dirty, judgmental looks for being a pretty young blonde with a bun in the oven. And to be completely honest, the young woman hadn’t really wanted one outside a few moments of melancholy introspection when she asked herself what if. Dick, though. He was another story entirely and Steph thought he had way too much crap on his plate with his baby daddy drama and Bruce’s tendency to get emotionally constipated to not get an awesome baby eggplant “I assume you mean lavender, Miss Stephanie” “Tomato, tomahto” themed baby shower.

"That sounds wonderful,” Kori enthused, disentangling Mar’i’s jammy hands from her hair. “I’d love to help.”

“Wonderful,” Mar’i parroted, even copying the woman’s inflections.

Steph grinned. With Alfred in charge of food, and making sure Bruce at least pretended to be cheery—not that Steph was really fooled by the man’s grumpiness, he was totally excited about his first baby having a second baby—and now Kori on her side of the ring this would be the best baby shower to ever shower in baby eggplant “Lavender, Steph? You know this party isn’t about you, right?” “I know what I said, Tim. Dick’s blue. Jason’s red. Smoosh them together for explicit naked times—” “Ugh. Why would you—” “—and you get _baby eggplant._ ”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick with Thomas

Jason stared down at the tiny, squirming bundle in his arms, elated but terrified he would somehow mess up holding his son for the first time. He glanced over at Dick, who was drugged to the gills and asleep after an exhausting twenty-three hours of labor. Carefully, he brushed a fingertip against the fuzzy soft head full of dark hair the newborn had despite his premature entrance into the world. Tears pressed hotly at the back of his eyes. He hadn’t been there for Mar’i during her first moments, hadn’t even been there for her second or third. Jason swallowed hard. But he could be here for Thomas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rubitan's prompt: Either Grayson-Todd fam or just Batfam doing some pumpkin carving for Halloween~

The entire apartment smelled like raw pumpkin and warm cumin, some of the salvaged seeds roasting in the oven with strict instructions from Alfred. Dick leaned against the kitchen counter, breathing in and out slowly and deliberately. He didn’t need to call Kory to take the kids, he didn’t. Not yet. Letting out another shuddery breath, Dick straightened and tried to pretend his body wasn’t molten hot with the first wave of his heat as he walked back into the living room.

Diaper drooping ominously, Thomas scooted across the floor, dragging the spread out newspapers into a rumpled mess beneath his chubby legs. He babbled while he moved, a string of excited syllables that weren’t quite words. Mar’i, wielding a black sharpie—“You’re going to let the four-year-old have a permanent marker? Really, Dick?” “I’m letting you have a knife.”— scribbled another abstract face onto a pumpkin next to her daddy who was also sitting on the floor. Jason, glanced up at him, eyes dark, knife poised over thick orange flesh and black marker. Dick swallowed and averted his eyes, scooping Thomas up with a strained grin. The little boy giggled and patted his face, sing-songing “da, da, da” at him. Smile relaxing a little, he bounced Thomas as he carried him to the couch—the changing table was in the bedroom and Thomas would have a fit if he missed even a moment of the messiness. Mar’i watched them, tongue peeking out of her mouth and hop-scooting closer to Jason. Wipes ready and a changing pad shove under Thomas’s squirmy little body, Dick opened up his diaper and stopped, then looked over at his daughter, practically hidden by her daddy’s much larger body, wisps of long curly black hair and tiny limbs just visible . Jason cocked his head, confused by Dick’s confusion.

“Mar’i,” Dick said slowly. “Why is your brother’s diaper full of pumpkin guts?”

The little girl peered around Jason, green eyes wide and innocent. Jason pressed his lips together and looked at the ceiling to keep back a grin.

“He ate them?”


End file.
